Bleach: The Hollow Complex
by DejaCaliana
Summary: Ichigo has fought for friends and strangers and presented his will as a human and transcendent of shinigami and hollows. However he must pass through judgement seeing through the eyes basked in darkness and discover whether he can remain true to his soul.
1. Hollow Complex: Prologue

Disclaimer: I only write for the enjoyment for all fans and fiction buffs. I do not own any of the bleach characters or content nor am I really suggesting anything, just purely fictional work.

I am planning for this to become an actual story for a period of time, not planning to compress the plot. Also I am not sure what I am planning to keep the rating so I will leave it at M for now because I have my own views on expression.

As for the story content, I have decided to keep a few critical characters that I enjoyed and like the most. You may call it bias, and you are correct, however I believe that some of the characters if included will act as obstacles and buffers to the plot which may dilute the story I imagine. I believe it is in the best interest of this story and my writing style to remove a few characters while adding a few new ones.

This will be a Ichigo X Tia story eventually, she is my favorite character of course. Kind of a spoiler but there will be a connection between the two, I do not plan to make this into a rated X MA+ gratuitous romance, but there will be some.

* * *

Prologue: Liberation

Several years later…

One man, who stayed his course unchanged by the challenges, wielding his ideals, changed the scope of the spirit world; Ichigo Kurosaki - the man who transcending as a human past both hollow and shinigami forged friendships between what seems the light and dark. However this brittle moment of peace between hollow and shinigami is beginning to crumble as inherent differences, the old ways, begin to resurface; all while humans are caught in between.

Like a beacon of hope, the blazing sun slowly crawls over the skies of Karakura town revealing the peaceful town that has served as the eye of many storms. The green lush countryside encompasses the ever bustling city as townsfolk prepare for the new day, the sound of people and vehicles slowly drown the silence only be shushed by Ichigo's long given sigh, as the shinigami substitute carefully scouts the skies on the office building next to Urahara's shop.

"It's been several years now, hasn't it?" a familiar voice approaches, a carefree voice belonging to Urahara Kisuke as he joins for the sunrise blossom. "Now that you are out of school, do you have any idea where you want to go with your life?"

It has been indeed several years now, four to be exact, since he defeated Aizen on this mortal plane, a defining moment for the hero from Karakura. Shinigami against shinigami, shinigami against hollows, shinigami with hollows, and even hollow against hollows, the strife that tore apart souls of the spirit worlds all seems to be but over. Few friends were lost, yet more were gained, however not all sides were as lucky as these scars etch permanently in their minds and souls.

"I am not sure; maybe live the life that was put on pause for so many years since…" Ichigo replies softly. That day that sealed Ichigo's fate into the struggle between shinigami, humans, and hollows, that day where tender motherly love was stripped from the young soul.

"It seems fighting is what I've done, what I've known, perhaps I would like to build and shape the world in other ways." His comment was naive, and Ichigo himself knew it, but it is that unbending willpower that shaped and changed for this present moment now. "I'm going to go for a walk," Ichigo adds amidst the solemn silence, "thank you for everything."

The streets themselves are just as he remembered, busy with life, drama, and happiness that he sought to fight and protect. _Just another ordinary day._ These were also the streets he shared with his best of friends, Orahime, Ishida, and Chad. However, life continues like his steps and people come and go. Orihime and Ishida have gotten together and now they're just a few weeks into their travels to see the world outside the mellow town. Chad had also left to go travel as well. _And that just leaves me_. Ichigo contemplates on his new found freedom and independence from them, but also a growing emptiness._ [Ishin's voice] Oh, Ichigo when are you going to make me proud and bring back a wife? I want grandchildren you know. Your mother would be so proud to see her little boy all grown up_. Ichigo quickly buried the thought.

"It has been really eventful…" Ichigo mumbles to himself. It has been months since the last hollow attack which have been subsiding and less frequent. Hollows, those monsters that prey on the remaining human soul, savages from Hueco Mundo. Wrong. There was good in them, in us, Ichigo recalling his other half. There was Nel and her fraccion and there were those under Aizen's influence. But they also show love, respect, and honor as well to each their own. It just all seems like a war that has gone on so long that it just numbs down to second nature. It was pointless.

Shifting back towards the world in front of him, nothing of suffering and fear existed. Not too far, a child following his mother crossing street, doused in innocence and youth triumphantly waving his snack. We have our innocents to protect… and so did they… all of us do.

This moment in time shatters as screams of the crowd erupt gripping Ichigo's attention. Looking down the street, from the commotion, a speeding motorcycle rampages through the streets, swaying and barely avoids grazing citizens roar through. And from order spawns chaos, as Ichigo remembers that we share this Karakura with assholes as well.

Yet an uneasy knot formed in his stomach, as the cycle streaks ever close to the child halfway across. Fears lead to suspicion which his insticts translated into a realization of danger. It was easy to stand, shit happens, even the most horrible of events to the undeserving. But knowing the strong bond between a mother and son reminded by only the emptiness inside him prompted action.

But there wasn't enough time to think. Instinctively Ichigo ran forward into the streets, like a missile homed in on its target with a mission. He dives, catching the child in an embrace gazing into the frightened surprised child's gaze. "You are safe." His final remnants of momentum push them both just barely avoiding the malicious rider who curses them passing by. Ichigo finally lets go as the child heads towards a mother looking on with an expression of joy. A content expression melting into horror as tire screeching begins. A pursuit car behind the cycle, disguised as a civilian car was attempting to stop.

Against there was no time, but it was too late. In the spirit realm, Ichigo knew he was powerful, blessed with a gift to preserve his way of life, his friends, and peace. But even in the mortal realm, he was governed by the rules of nature and the laws. He turned towards the mother and child and briefly smiles, an inappropriate and mismatched trade of expression and closes his eyes.

… "As with the ying and the yang, his judgment is only half complete. For he sees till now through the eyes of the light, now he will be tested from the darkness. We will see if he is worthy and true to the heart. Do not disappoint me… Kurosaki Ichigo…" …

* * *

*So my entire plan for my story needed Ichigo to die, or find a way to liberate (hence the title) himself from his current situation. I thought it was really inappropriate to have him be defeated by some punk or thug since he can fight, but also needed his character show in "this final moment." I planned for several scenarios however in my case I chose the least "cheesy" course. However, now that Ichigo is free, let the main story proceed.


	2. Hollow Complex: Chapter 1 Awakening

Chapter 1: A New Awakening

The body, mind, and soul were in pain, as Ichigo began to come to. A high blaring ring echoed through his ears as his brain scrambled to make sense of his surroundings. However, he is greeted only by the sight of an endless sea of sand. He attempts to stand, but his knees collapse to his weight and instead Ichigo stumbles and falls to a sitting position peering towards the void horizon. The environment seemed to be too familiar, the light breeze silently swaying across a vast ocean of sand with deafening silence.

But it suddenly hit Ichigo to check on himself. Confused, but not surprised he is wearing a familiar but heavily tattered black robe, yet it was not the same as it always been, just different. He reaches and pulls out the only content, a token. He did not know what it was, yet he felt a strange feeling of importance, but he could not grasp what it was. It is just like waking up fresh and trying to remember your night's dream, disappearing and blurring into nothingness, into insignificance.

Slowly the token becomes soft like talc brushing against the coarse wind and erodes slowly into a glittering dust streaking across in front of Ichigo. He felt something changing; his power wasn't waning with the token's existence, yet it felt like years of weight, worry and grief has been lifted; only feelings lacking memories of any shape and form. It just felt like everything was a dream left to be forgotten. Feeling more stead Ichigo stands up for a more careful view of his location. With no memories of his name, his past, or his existence he simply accepted that he is and this will be the beginning.

As Ichigo walks across the endless sea of sand, he notes how bland and deserted the new world is. Skyshrouded in darkness, a distant unmoving moon lonely light the starless sky reflecting upon the glistening sands and crystal like branches sprouting from the ground. Besides the grim and void appearance it was pleasant to him, as he now nears the zenith of a mountain of sand.

Suddenly a scream, one of agony and pain, rips the silence. Ichigo looks over towards the origin of the sound downhill. It was an arrancar chasing and cornering two smaller humanoid creatures. Each looked different, with different markings and structures that looked like bone and carapace, hinting similarities. However this was predator and prey and only the strong survive in the wild. He watched with bated-breath as the arrancar devoured and assimilated the smaller seemingly lessor entities. The observer however was quickly noticed as Ichigo soon found himself locked between gazes with the arrancar.

"You look quite strong there" the arrancar mused as he quickly uses sonido to close the gap between them with blooded claws ready to strike obviously infatuated with his newly accumulated power and insatiable hunger. However, it was not fast enough as Ichigo catches the wrists mid strike just before his face.

Look quite strong, Ichigo thought he searched for an object with mirror properties. Through a crystalized rock he catches a glimpse of himself. Expecting a human, he saw a humanoid form similar to his opponent. However behind the tattered black robe was a monster, pale white with black strip markings that extend from a hole in the center of his chest. He also saw his face, covered by a mark with two horns jutting forward and a black stripe bisecting his eyes on his face. There was no mistake, he is one of them Ichigo ponders.

Returning from his brief contemplation, he pushes effortlessly his opponents hand away. "Look, I have no problems with you, so just go away. I don't like how you bullied and devoured those two but I don't care either so if it's all the same to you, you should keep your problems to yourself" Ichigo turns away to continue his walk, a small part of him daring and taunting the fellow to try again. He had more important things to tend to, to find his purpose and perhaps rediscover his dreams. He saw a huge building in the background; perhaps that palace may hold answers.

However, back in soul society, things were not as simple as well; an increase in hollow sightings and encroachments have put the captains on high alert. "It seems that hollows are breaking in, whether on accident or not, more often now. I wouldn't be surprised if we see the higher tiers soon" Toshiro heaves a long sigh, "it certainly is the problem for Kurakara town as well. Please notify Ichigo and find out if he knows anything." "He has certainly been slacking off then" Rinji replies as the lieutenant steps in closer "if it is possible, Rukia and I will have a look into this as soon as possible. I am sure he will have answers."

* * *

*Now he's near fully "awakened status" and beginning to become aware of himself. In his mind he realizes that he is leaving something behind (as his badge disappears), but it also frees him due to the restricting nature of it. Ichigo is 99.9% positive a hollow, however he does express great self-control and does not give in to the dark desires and devouring nature of hollows yet. On other note, I do recognize that this was a fairly short chapter as not much action has taken place yet. The setting needs to be set however.

*Edit: I've gotten a few RL and private messages on the story, and please know that I do take them to heart and will take in suggestions seriously as well as addressing issues and questions that may arise.


	3. Hollow Complex: Chapter 2 Severance

Chapter 2 Severance

As the senkai gate closed, an unnerving feeling reverberated through the two shinigami. It has been years since they last passed through the gate to the human world to this familiar scene. Yet it was a cold chilling feeling as if returning to an old familiar home inhabited by strangers devoid of familiarity and a warming presence. They were friends with the mortals, but above all they were still shinigami and they were humans; a precedent they must not forget despite the history they shared.

"Rukia…"

"Yeah… I don't feel anything." Rukia whispers back words carried by upon a wistful and ominous breeze. They knew Ichigo could hide his riastu and ever since his transcendence with the Aizen incident, he could essentially disappear off the spirit map. But wasn't the Ichigo they knew, a warm friendly protective aura they could depend on and support when the time was needed.

"Maybe it's been a bit too long, maybe he's moved on" Rinji, wishing it was not true, breaks the silence knowing that even the most rigid such as Soul Society could be changed with time and the right catalyst. However, an unhealthy dependence and unnatural relationship was developing. The shinigami existed to govern and oversee the human world, and depending on a human would contradict their purpose and rule of nature; that was the ultimate decision.

She didn't want to believe it, not once since she first shared her powers with the young man. Yet the unexplainable evidence point to something amiss, Captain Ukitake warned them of the fading now non-existent link between soul society and the badge, increasing hollow incursions, and now a missing substitute shinigami.

"Let's go." They both nod at each other as they head towards the interim headquarters of their past, Urahara's store. "Ichigo…"

It was as a soft whisper in the endless night, Ichigo looks above towards the moon as if it was calling to him. It was a whimsical tease, taunting his desire for answers and familiarity. He was like a page in a book sandwiched by empty pages in an unknown tale. Looking back down towards his path, he notices another crystalized rock revealing a shadowing figure returning his glare.

"Ichigo."

This time the call was real as the image in front of him. Slowly, the reflection reaches out of the surface attempting to contact the original with eyes glowing gold radiating a black dark aura and energy. The dark shroud engulfs his surroundings slowly hiding the sands, the palace, and the sky with the moon. It was just him in a dark void staring into emptiness. Yet breaking through the darkness was a figure the same height as him shrouded in a dark cloak slowly approaching him catching Ichigo in a surreal state of bewilderment.

"Greetings… Ichigo" the mysterious figure repeats with enthusiasm, "it seems I finally caught your attention." Now only a few feet apart the cloaked entity stops. Ichigo felt a cold aura emanating from him, a dark and destructive veil of authority and power, yet there was no animosity or threat in his voice.

"Do you know what is going on?" Ichigo asks pushing for answers without trying to sound too demanding and insinuative.

"I do not, I was born recently as with you," the figure replies, "however, and I can assure you that you died, or this could not be." It was not the answer Ichigo was looking for; in fact it only raised more questions and doubts. "I can tell you however I am a hollow. Hollows are formed in many ways, spirits who pass away with regret or despair, with contact with hollows in the past or perhaps artificial interference. But that doesn't matter now does it?" The mysterious entity continues as he paces around Ichigo on about evolution and transformation, this desolate place called Hueco Mundo, and their natural enemies the shinigami. "It's survival of the fittest out here, each fight for their right to survive, the weak either become stronger or band together or perish. So that's the basics of the game. What will you do now… Ichigo?"

_What will I do?_ It felt as if it was an endless lecture yet every detail was ingrained into his memory or rather recovered as if pockets of information were hidden away in the vault deep inside Ichigo's psyche. It sounded like an endless cycle of struggle and despair for survival - a life of savagery and fighting for ones existence to survive. Yet that couldn't be all there was, otherwise it would be a hopeless and pointless existence, and something exists because it has a reason, a role in the universe.

"You never told me who you are, yet you tell me all these things, and… what can be done?" Ichigo asks, he didn't not have an answer yet himself.

Suddenly the cloaked one stops and begins an eerie and chilling laugh, instead of giving an answer like he did before. He extends his hands outwards as a dark riatsu begin to form and converge in his empty grip slowly assimilating the surrounding darkness into a slender form. It was five feet long, thin and elegant as it was deadly with no guard only silver wrapping to identify the handle.

"Survive," the stranger dashes forward catching Ichigo off guard who is still admiring the sword. But the strike was too swift, impaling Ichigo through the abdomen amidst a pitiful attempt to catch the sword. "As they say, only you know yourself the best, Ichigo!" the aggressor declares in a mocking tone letting his cloak drift past him in his lunge.

* * *

*As I was writing this, I was trying to attempt to answer a few of the questions I was asked by people. From my opinion, the original bleach as it is, is slightly carried away, as well Ichigo is becoming some superpower which everyone has depended on. That is good until you realize well, that makes shinigamis, the gotei 13 and everyone insignificant. As a result their reputation and title becomes an oxymoron which I felt needed to be restored.

Also his power was another consideration that I had to adjust for. Aforementioned above his status when fighting Aizen was essentially surreal, pretty much OP and to make people stronger would just be ridiculous. Remember dragon ball z and freeza as one of the most powerful with 1 million in power level? Yeah, they just added digits to the power level and all you can say is, really dafuq is this?

So in this story, I want to access and tap into Ichigo's true power (the way I see it), which is from his soul, determination, and will power. He always had the power, when he overpowers even Kenpachi in the beginning although he lost to Nnoitra. Perhaps it would be interesting to see what drives him from the other side. =)

As always I appreciate your comments, suggestions, and questions as it helps with developing content and improving myself as a writer and story teller.


	4. Hollow Complex: Chapter 3 MPMP

Chapter 3: My Poison My Power

Beneath the cloak was a human with brown eyes and orange hair covered in dark spiritual energy now uncovered still holding the sword still pierced through its target. Although Ichigo has only seen himself with his hollow mask on, he was sure he was looking at himself, what used to be him before this transformation. The human smiled, as if he was psychically link, pleased to know his messaged got through with minimal difficulty. Ichigo made no attempt to remove the sword as he watched diligently as the man in front of him slowly dissolving into pure black energy, a mist condensing back into the sword and him slowly bringing an end to the surreal illusion.

He was back to the familiar endless moonlit sand dunes. Even though pain exists in the mind, it was too real for him as he looks down past the hole in his chest to where he was recently impaled. There was nothing, yet he held his hand out open from an unexplained impulse and slowly dark particles began to amass in his hands forming a blade, the sword he saw, his sword. Ichigo knew if the sword was real, he was sure he can expect to see that human again.

He tightly gripped his sword as he gave it a closer inspection. It was completely black except for the silver wrappings between his hands and his weapon. It wasn't even close to being as heavy as he expected for a sword of that size yet he was sure it could cut through anything he saw around him. But perhaps the most awkward feeling is that it wasn't just a sword in his hands, but a living part of him connected in body and soul.

The tension in the air suddenly rises as an unfeeling sensation grips Ichigo. "It's you again," Ichigo growls through his jaws, swinging his new sword behind him guarding against the aggressor. The force of the impact sends a shattering wave through the sands as the ground trembled. As the dust cleared, swords still locked, a familiar set of eyes stares down at Ichigo. Something told Ichigo that those weren't the only pair of eyes tracking him, as he makes one final glimpse of the palace before turning towards his enemy.

* * *

The gusts and shockwaves crashed against the Hueco Mundo's pale alabaster walls as a pair of emerald eyes looked on towards the disturbance. Sand in the air brushed against her face and messy blonde hair as she raised a shield. It was indeed a dark and terrifying power the power of a hollow she pondered proudly, but it was unrefined and raw.

"Ara ara Miss Sharky, what's with the weather today?" a female figure wearing a long white dress with sleeves past her hands approached while shielding her face from the sand storm. She slowly approached the golden shield joining the spectator.

"Is it that Grimmjow causing trouble again? The guy doesn't know when to stop, such a sore loser worse now after he got his ass handed to him by that punk kid." as Apache and Rose joined the two atop watching on.

"No, but this riatsu, it feels familiar like we have seen before," Tier calmly replied to her puzzled fraccion, calmly watching the battle on the horizon with her hands crossed. Each strike offering another tremor, but she noticed that they were subsequently weakening. "That punk kid you were talking about was the one who took out Aizen." Harribel's eyes narrowed as a final crimson explosion concluded the conflict afar.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the tattered and charred arrancar, "would it be a mistake to not finish you now?" He removed his sword, a sliver from his opponent's throat, and slowly turned his back with a taunting glance from the corner of his eyes.

The arrancar, with his mask cracked and bloodied body, slowly crawled onto his feet. "Damn you," he offered a weakened growl, "who do you think you are? You dare walk away?."

"Why did you let him live?" a quiet whisper called as Ichigo closed his eyes but kept his pace. "He was your enemy after all, and he was asinine enough to attack you twice. Oh I suppose if he keeps that up, eventually someone stronger would devour him."

"You already know." Ichigo replied calling to his inner soul. "It's obvious who you are. Whether you are who I was, who I am, or who I will be, that I have not figured out. Nor does it matter."

"Think of the real world you walk in and the inner world where your soul resides. I would be what you called your true reflection or soul mirror. You can hide, you can disguise yourself, and you can even lie who you are in the real world. But in here, this is you." Slowly, a dark mist begins to form beside Ichigo, taking the form of the human Ichigo. "You must have realized by now there must be some sort of reason why you have become a hollow instead of being picked up by a shinigami. That hole in your chest represents that which has killed you and determined your fate. You still carry that weakness in your veins, but it can also be your greatest power."

"We are here," Ichigo murmured looking to his side only to find him alone again.

"You are in the wrong place asshole," an arrancar appeared before Ichigo. This one was different; much of his mask was gone, only a bit remained on his cheek revealing a menacing face with light blue eyes and hair. "This is Las Nochez; you don't come here hollow, unless you have business with the espada or have a death wish you wish to fulfill. I am telling you now, you have no business here."

* * *

****Author Notes**** so last week was a very hectic week with two projects to manage and report, so I do want to apologize for not having as much time as I wanted to. However this is chapter 3, it's more like a preview/kicker for my next chapter which is going to be slightly longer, and more kick ass. I have a tingly feeling already and have a rough sketch of how things will go.

I suppose, I'll give a bit of teaser and spoiler which you'll find out details in the next release anyways (pun intended). So in the next chapter, I plan to have Ichigo realize and learn more about the espada and what they represent, and hopefully he begins to understand why he is what he is and what he represents. And Ichigo isn't the only person that is going to be surprised. Just running so many scenarios of Grimmjow's reaction.

As always, I appreciate comments, suggestions, and constructive critique.


End file.
